F L O R E S
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: TXP (AU) En la ciudad naciente sin nombre, como las flores en primavera nacerá el amor entre ellas, y los rollos de las fotografías. En un futuro cambiara de rango.
1. 0 - prologo

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*holaminombreesdrama*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En la ciudad naciente sin nombre,

como las flores en primavera nacerá

el amor entre ellas, y los rollos

de las fotografías.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FLORES_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **0 - Prologo** :

.

Recordaba un pueblo viejo de una forma diferente, tranquilo, casi silencioso, sin tanto aroma a caballo, sin tantas personas caminando por sus calles, sin aquellas tiendas, y esas construcciones monumentales que parecían alzarse por el cielo cubriendo las calles de sombras, los vistosos escaparates, como si por fin algo de esa revolución, y su lado bueno estuviera tocando y abrazando la nueva ciudad. Incluso aquel puente de madera ahora era una fortificación de piedras.

\- Nunca había estado en un lugar así – murmuro su nueva amiga – es diferente de lo que contabas en el convento -.

\- es diferente de cómo lo recordaba – dijo sonriendo – es emocionante lo que ha cambiado todo en tan solo dos años -.

Bra se acomodo en el asiento y acelero, su compañera se sobresalto y tuvo el ligero impulso tirarse fuera del vehículo. La peli azul solo rio.

\- ¡Confía en mí!, practique mucho para conducirlo – su auto había sido la compensación que había estado esperando, o no, no esperaba el auto, pero si la esperanza de volver a casa otra vez, el auto, la carta de su abuelo, de su madre y la presencia de su tía ese mes antes se lo confirmo.

\- C-con-confió en ti – La pequeña Pan era tímida, Bra se sentía como una hermana mayor con ella, la _huérfana_ del convento se convirtió en esa hermanita que siempre anhelo. Guardaba cada uno de sus secretos, era absolutamente trasparente para ella, la cómplice perfecta, y Bra que brillaba por sus travesuras, la adoraba absolutamente.

\- ¡Te encantara mi casa! – dijo emocionada. Lejos de tenerle lastima, de alguna forma la admiraba. Era mucho mas fuerte de lo que a primera vista parecía, y de no ser por lo asustada que estaba cada vez que el automóvil saltaba en el camino, reluciría como ella misma.

A veces se preguntaba si ese toque de locura que ella tenía era la marca de ella o bien el alma propia de Pan.

\- Mi madre te amará -.

Pan se sonrojo, la había avergonzado, ella siempre había dicho sobre si misma que no tenia pelos en la lengua al momento de hablar, y a pesar de que su amistad era fuerte, Pan seguía sonrojándose por todo – Quiero agradarle – pero era honesta. Pan era como el diamante, transparente, fuerte y brillante.

\- no te preocupes, ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! -.

.

.

.

" _Eres mío_ " su recuerdo vivía como el sol en su piel, era cálido, hacia cosquillas, y si estabas con ella demasiado tiempo: dejaba sus marcas. Trunks tuvo el impulso de buscar la pipa en sus bolsillos, consumir aquellas especias de la India o las del Caribe para calmar su inquieta mente. Pero se mantuvo quieto, no se permitiría a si mismo tan si quiera ceder al más mínimo de sus impulsos, ninguno de ellos, incluso, de forma casi inconsciente, casi: se metió bajo la sombra.

Acallar su mente; pero lo único necesario para ello era la disciplina. Y él no había pasado cinco años de su vida en el ejercito para encontrarla, y aplacarla.

Pero él había sido un romántico impulsivo, un hombre que amaba lo bohemio, la noche, lo erótico, la pasión, el alcohol, la música, el arte y sobre todo a la mujer, y a la que había logrado enloquecerlo, a ella. Era simple, intentar no pensar en ella era una batalla perdida; tratar de controlarlo, solo una trágica derrota. Sin embargo, aquella voluntad de hierro que había forjado lo consolaba, ella era inalcanzable, siempre lo había sido.

Respiro profundamente, y abrió los ojos.

Miro a su madre, quien estaba alegremente pintando cerca y a el mismo.

\- ¿Cuándo te moviste? – La señora Bilma, que era una mujer de una belleza casi inmortal le hablo alegremente a su hijo - ¡No puedes estar posando para mi retrato como si nada y luego moverte a otro sitio!, anda, vuelve bajo el sol -.

\- muy bien, madre – el no discutiría con ella, deseaba hacerla feliz y de alguna forma compensar su soledad, esa que se veía en el fondo de sus ojos sonrientes.

\- no se porque insistes en moverte, ¡Sabes lo importante que son la luz y la sombra! – de alguna forma se odiaba, se repetía siempre en su cabeza que había miles de cosas mas importantes que el recuerdo de ella. Y se sentía cansado de estar en ese ciclo – cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre -.

Trunks la escucho y se mantuvo en silencio, preguntándose se era aquello era un defecto o una virtud.

\- siempre te has parecido a el – quizás solo hablaba de su rostro – pero ahora así tan serio, tan silencioso. ¡Como conseguirás esposa!, antes por lo menos pasabas todo el tiempo rodeado de jovencitas -.

\- Espero a la indicada – dijo sin sentimiento o emoción alguna.

\- Pues no la encontraras aquí, en este jardín – se burló, aun había algo de esa jovialidad embaucadora que recordaba de niño.

.

.

.

Pan estaba apoyada contra la puerta del auto, sus ojos miraban y se comían la ciudad, quería bajarse del auto y correr por todos sitios. Se sentía feliz como una niña.

\- ¡Espérame en el auto! – era común en Bra hacer lo que quería, en eso Pan quería ser como ella, seguir cada uno de sus impulsos, y sentir esa libertad que ella transmitía. Pero ella tenia su vida planeada hace mucho, no habían muchas cosas que ella pudiera hacer más que en algún momento tomar los hábitos y ayudar a las personas que le habían dado todo.

Por eso ahora nada mas importaba que el presente, porque este viaje le parecía un regalo, porque solo siendo una pequeña niña había deseado alguna vez conocer a una princesa mágica, que la llevara a un mundo nuevo. Bra era como esa princesa.

Su vida en el convento siempre fue muy estricta, las travesuras que cometía en general eran robar alguno de los dulces de la despensa, ahora, desde que había conocido a Bra, había hecho cosas que se resignó a jamás hacer. Escaparse al lago por las noches era una, conocer una ciudad enorme como esta, otra.

Sonreía todo el día, sonreía desde el principio de ese viaje, aun si habían dormido algo incomodas en el auto una noche.

" _Mi madre te amará"_ y sus pensamientos confusos, amontonados, la llevaron a sentir esa añoranza desde hace 12 años, antes de ser huérfana, queriendo recordar a su madre propia. Añoranza de un resultado nulo.

El olor a caballo del que tanto Bra se quejaba, la hacia sentir confortada, el único abrazo de alguien familiar a quien alguna vez había conocido olía como eso, no la persona, claro, no recordaba quien era el, su rostro, su nombre o su olor, pero el momento olía a los caballos, a tierra húmeda, y a lluvia; pero con el olor a los caballos le bastaba.

Abrió los ojos para mirar el cielo de primavera, y sonrió más. La vida podía ser tan dulce…

\- ¡Quiero que pruebes esto! – Bra se sentó bruscamente en el asiento del piloto. Se quitaba los guantes y abría esa caja roja.

\- ¿Chocolate? -.

\- ¡Bombones! -.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – le gustaba el chocolate, y era lo mas delicioso que alguna vez había probado. Bra se metió un bocado rápidamente a la boca, mordiéndolo, ella habló aun con sus dientes perfectos y manchados.

\- esto – señalo al extenderle a ella el chocolate de centro rojo y chorreante. Luego le tendió la caja.

.

.

.

Trunks había terminado de acomodar la cámara por fin. Tomaba algo de tiempo en asegurarse de que el atril de la cámara estuviera perfecto y otro poco acomodar la cámara, no sabía que iba a fotografiar exactamente, pero él no quería gente posando, estaba seguro, quería la realidad, capturarla.

Escucho una risa entre los murmullos de las personas, diferente del de las chicas que estaban cerca de él. Tenia una linda voz, no era precisamente fina, tenía toques profundos, rápidamente acomodo su vista a la de la cámara, creyó verla, era una chica que estaba de espaldas a él, mirando el cielo o solo recostada en las puertas del automóvil, era joven y llevaba el cabello corto, un poco desarreglado y desacomodado de las trenzas en su cabeza.

El la fotografió de inmediato, antes de que se moviera.

\- ¡Oh…! – susurraron las pequeñas damas a su alrededor, el les dio su atención. Era obvio que su madre deseaba un matrimonio para él, y ese matrimonio no llegaría sin una mujer. A pesar de el sentirse un viejo, estaba rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo de todas formas.

En realidad, solo tenía 24 años.

Aun así se sentía un viejo.

\- Señor Brief, ¿Me tomaría una foto? – Lucy Aeinsey era una pelirroja preciosa, su rostro con pecas y sus finos y delicados labios eran en verdad fotogénicos, pero el ya no tomaba fotos a una persona en especial, solo a los momentos.

\- ¡A mí también! – y era lo mismo para su gemela, Loren.

\- A mi también, por favor – sí tuviera que casarse con una de ellas, quizás seria con Francia Cornel, no la conocía mucho, eso lo hizo tomar esa decisión. O con la chica del auto, la que a todas luces no encajaba con el mismo auto, o con el mismo, parecía bonita, pero en sociedad, una chica como ella era obviamente una chica pobre. No es que el la juzgara por serlo, pero si apenas conocía a Loren a pesar de estar teóricamente en el mismo nivel, no podría nunca conocerla a ella.

La busco otra vez, y en su mente la llamo la muchacha feliz; la joven en sí parecía estarlo, pero ya no estaba ni ella, ni el auto. No pensó demasiado en ello.

\- Esta bien – cedió a ellas, les daría la foto en cuanto la revelara, no tenia nada de malo una foto de tres mujeres sonriéndole.

Pensó ahora, el lo agradable que era estar con ellas, con las personas en general, lo común, tres chicas sonriendo y la foto.

La pequeña ciudad era un pasatiempo perfecto.

Volvió una hora mas tarde a casa. No vio a nadie, asumió que su madre debería estar con el cuadro, en el jardín, y que la cena se serviría pronto.

Guardo sus cosas y salió, esperaba de alguna forma que apareciera su madre y se preocupara de su ropa cubierta de tierra y polvo, comenzó a caminar mientras los aspersores se encendían para nutrir los arbustos y las flores. Quizás ella no estuviera ahí, su cuadro terminaría arruinándose con toda esa agua.

Pero le pareció ver a alguien entre los rosales, fue inmediatamente ahí.

Camino mas deprisa, esperando ser tocado por el agua esa cálida tarde, salió del camino de piedras, esa no era su madre. Había una extraña en su casa, pero no olvido los modales.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo fuerte y claro, la chica que estaba cortando rosas y se había mojado, se puso de pie, poniendo especial cuidado en no lastimar las flores, cubriéndose con ellas a la vez.

\- Buenas tardes – respondió con rapidez, seguramente sintiéndose nerviosa, el pelo corto intentaba pegarse en su rostro.

 _La muchacha feliz._

Pensó, porque podría ser ella, la chica de su foto. En efecto era bonita, y quizás bastante mas joven de lo que había pensado. El agua le había puesto la piel del rostro especialmente pálida, como por acto de reflejo miro su boca, una vieja costumbre que se negaba dejarlo.

\- Yo… - Si, su voz era realmente bonita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!, yo… bueno, esta idea no es algo realmente planeado, vino a mi en un sueño… (y se fue en otro sueño, nah, es mentira), vino a mi y ya, para quienes esperen mis otras historias (si es que las leen xD o no sé), como siempre y descaradamente pido paciencia, porque bueno, este fue solo un impulso, y de alguna manera la iré creando sobre** ** _la marcha_** **, puede que no sea tan exacta (algo así del 1860 o por ahí) , intente darle un toque de historia, pero dudo que pueda hacer algo muy perfecto.**

 **Cabe decir que este es un Universo Alternativo (AU).**

 **Es una historia ligeramente simple, nada tan complicado o especial, pero tampoco quiero que sea demasiado cliché, en fin, le he puesto mi cariño y la comparto con ustedes, no prometo actualizaciones prontas o no sé, no quiero empeorar mi reputación de escritora media muerta (es uno de mis chistes malos).**

 **Aparte de esta historia y refiriéndome únicamente a** ** _Cobardía,_** **en verdad agradezco las criticas en donde me dicen que no se entiende muy bien, ¡es mi culpa después de todo!, y más lo haría si me dice que hay partes aquí que no se entienden, porque a veces me gustaría explicar todo el rollo que llevo en mi mente, pero me veo un poquito imposibilitada, y espero no me pase lo mismo aquí como con ella, que ahora no estoy muy segura de como debo explicarme o de que partes o etc.**

 **Para empezar… se llama Flores, una porque me inspire viendo mi plantita (y una novela histórica), además de ello, porque resumiendo esto un poco en mi mente y viéndolo como una película, hay flores en cada sitio, y porque es una palabra bonita, y… supongo que se entiende.**

 **Esta historia espero no hacerla exclusivamente de Trunks y Pan, quiero explayarme mas parejas, haber si puedo hacerlo bien, y ojalá sin meter demasiados tríos amorosos, es difícil no encariñarse de alguien cuando escribes sobre ella, y tampoco me gustaría poner una enemiga o enemigo como tal y sin razones. Una cosa que no es segura es de si había guerras cercanas a mi ciudad ficticia, porque de haberlas habían (para la época me refiero), pero esta ciudad no tendrá realmente un sitio en un mundo especifico, ¡Es el problema de crear cosas en la marcha!**

 **En fin, un saludo a todo el que pasara por mi pequeña historia (porque no creo que sea demasiado extensa). Espero la disfrutaran.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Holaminombreesdrama*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. 1 - Capítulo I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLORES**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo I**

.

\- ¡Esta es Pan! – en el momento en que Bra había saltado fuera del auto se lo había gritado a su madre que la esperaba escalera arriba.

\- Vaya, alguien pensaría que habrías cambiado esos modales en el convento de las monjas -.

Bra rio - ¡Ellas no pueden conmigo!, Buenas tardes mamá – primero lo que tenia que decir, las formalidades después, Bra siempre había tenido mucho carácter, y adoraba hacer las cosas a su manera – Ven Pan -.

Pan quien estaba parada junto a su pequeña maleta, la quedo observando sin atreverse a preguntar. La señora Bulma le sonrió, no siendo totalmente idénticas, era obvio que Bra era su hija, el cabello, los ojos…

\- Anda, ven, Monroe se encargará de ello, ¡ven! – la apuro, aun siendo consiente de que su amiga no tenia idea de a quien se refería, al final y como siempre, Bra consiguió lo que quería y Pan se acercó tímidamente a ellas.

\- ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Bra era casi tan alta como su madre, siendo Pan la mas pequeña de las tres – oh, es muy bonita – le sonreía - ¿Cuántos años tienes? -.

\- 17 -.

\- vaya, un año mayor que mi hija, ¿es bonita ella también? -.

Pan asintió, y las vanidades fueron complacidas, Bra al recibir halagos y su madre al ser consiente de que su única hija era el vivo retrato, un espejo al pasado.

\- No creí que tardarías tanto en llegar – las tomo a las dos del brazo – deben estar cansadas, así que es hora de que se cambien de ropa -.

Bra no dejo de hablar en ningún momento, quienes eran las personas en los cuadros, antiguos bustos de yeso, los castigos que recibía, quien era Pan, y tantas cosas más.

\- ¿No te parece que soy una excelente actriz?, quizás debería de fugarme con alguna compañía de Teatro, para recorrer el mundo, para hacerlo mi escenario -.

Pan se dio cuenta, de que su madre la veía con emociones contradictorias, imaginaba que esa sonrisa era producto del amor maternal, pero que ese ceño fruncido daba cuenta de que se sentía culpable de no haber encaminado mejor la mente de su hija; aunque por otro lado ella no tenía el derecho a hablar, después de todo, no estaba segura de interpretar correctamente a la gente. La invadió de forma repentina, la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado, que desencajaba enormemente.

\- ¡Pan! – su mente inquieta siempre había sido un gran problema, debía prestar más atención al mundo real.

…

Bra siempre se comportaba como si fuera su hermana mayor, le regalaba cosas y cuidaba cuanto podía de ella. La hermosa peli azul le había prometido que no tendría que usar ese feo vestido gris del convento, y que podría ser una señorita de alcurnia durante esos meses que estuviera con ellos. Se lo agradecía, su ropa era realmente muy bonita.

\- no te sientas incomoda – le sonrió – mira, iremos a cortar rosas para mi madre y otras para nosotras, las sujetaremos con listones y podrás hacer los arreglos que te gustan – Pan no estaba segura de si eso era correcto, su interior tímido quería quedarse en un solo sitio, preferiblemente un rincón donde no fuera posible que llegara a molestar a alguien.

\- G-gracias – el nerviosismo hizo que se le entorpeciera la lengua y se sonrojo, Bra por otro lado se rio.

\- ¡No te comportes así!, en verdad llegué a pensar cuando te conocí que eras una chica muy dura y eras la soplona que creía tener, sobre todo porque no me has dejado retocarte el pelo -.

\- lo siento -.

\- ¡No me pidas disculpas! – Pan asintió -Ten, coge las tijeras y ve al jardín, yo iré por canastos y cintas -.

Recorrido un poco nerviosa el pasillo de altos ventanales sola, pero llego sin problemas al jardín, se paseo cuidadosa de no arruinar el césped, quitándose los zapatos porque se le hacía más cómodo, recorrió los Rosales y cortaba algunas pocas de cada una, y tomaba con mucho cuidado el ramo hasta llegar al siguiente sitio y repetir el proceso, el agua del aspersor no le molestaba, y esperaba que a Bra tampoco, era un día bastante caluroso para empezar la primavera.

\- Buenas tardes – se congelo un segundo, solo uno, aquella voz no era de nadie que ella recordara, el segundo que le siguió recobro la compostura y se levantó rápidamente con el ramo entre las manos

\- Buenas tardes – lo dijo muy rápido, y se mordió los labios para luego intentar que eso no se notara.

Pan nunca había visto un hombre como ese, no hasta ese mismo momento, claro, tan alto, de rostro severo y aquellos ojos, eran como los ojos de Bra, parecidos, pero diferentes a la vez, hermosos ambos, pero con sus rasgos definidos y por separado, mientras que Bra era como una muñeca de porcelana, hecha para ser algún tipo de princesa, el era como un guerrero, fuerte, masculino. Pero sus ojos contaban otra historia.

\- Yo… - dijo tímidamente, ¿Por qué no estaba Bra aquí para ayudarla?, intento hacer memoria de las cosas que ella contaba en las noches, el debía de ser su hermano mayor, su único hermano de hecho, el que debía de estar al otro lado del mundo, pero no, o si, estaba solo esa posibilidad.

Se sonrojo cuando noto que le veía fijamente la boca, nadie nunca la había mirado así, se asustó tanto que se le encogió el corazón, acerco las rosas a su cara.

\- Yo, yo soy amiga de su hermana Señor Brief -.

\- Uhmm – estaba tan quieto, como ella, comenzó a mojarse y por debajo de la tela comenzaban a marcarse los músculos, porque debía de ser musculoso, ¡claro que debía!, todo en él era masculino.

Maldijo no haber alcanzado a cortar todas las espinas del ramo de rosas en sus brazos, porque ahora así, nerviosa como se sentía, las apretaba tanto que sentía como perforaba la tela y comenzaba a clavársele en la piel, dolía.

Y se sentía como hipnotizada, se miraban fijamente - ¿Cómo te llamas? -.

Y Pan había sido criada para ser siempre correcta, las monjas siempre eran correctas, y ella que estaba destinada a ser una de ellas lo era también – Mi nombre – oh, pero ese momento era una excepción, porque bajo la hipnosis no lograba recordar su nombre, ¿Cómo era? – mi nombre – repitió y miro hacia los lados, forzándose a recordar – Pan, me llamo Pan -.

El hombre asintió, de los aspersores le comenzaba a caer agua otra vez, pero ella no se atrevía a dar un paso, de hecho, era agradable - ¿Solo Pan? -.

Asintió, y abrazo las flores.

Trunks debió de haber supuesto que era amiga de su hermana, el vestido que la chica estaba usando era de hecho de ella, y era una absoluta tontería que una desconocida entrara gratuitamente y de forma tan fácil a su propia casa. Un sinsentido.

\- Por favor, déjame ayudarte con eso – un par de pasos a ella, para ofrecerle sus brazos – me pareces que estas lastimándote -.

\- ¡Trunks! – esa era claramente la voz de su hermana, o no; había un toque más agudo, corría apresuradamente hasta ellos, poniendo las canastas sobre su cabeza para evitar mojarse con el agua - ¡Hermanito! – y salto sobre él, riéndose y colgándose de su cuello – veo que has conocido a mi amiga Pan, no te preocupes de que se quede en silencio, ella es un poco tímida al principio, con todos -.

Y el pelilila volvió a mirarla, debía de tener 16 años, como su hermana o quizás 15, era más baja y más menuda. No hablaron demasiado, no porque Bra se empeñaba en hablar de lo horroroso que era el convento, mientras tanto su amiga y él la escuchaban en silencio, así hasta la cena -mañana daremos un paseo, y daremos porque estas incluido tu hermanito, podemos divertirnos – Trunks se preguntaba como era posible que hablara tanto y no se ahogara mientras seguía hablando, por otro lado, deseaba seguir escuchando cada una de las historias de su hermana – a ella – dijo señalando a Pan con la cuchara del postre – en verdad le gustan los caballos, y monta muy bien, yo iré a caballo también -.

\- hermanita, si no terminas de comer, te quedaras tan delgada como las escobas y también tu cabello -.

\- muy gracioso, pero ya no volveré a creerte nunca -.

.

.

.

El ruido lo ayudaba en las noches, y Bra era una estupenda enfermera aun si ella no tenia ni idea de que era una del tipo acústica, esta noche seria menos larga de esa forma, así imaginando cada cosa que su hermana decía.

\- ¡Debes educar a mis hijas en algún momento!, es decir, serás la única que conocerá lo manipuladoras e inteligente que serán -.

\- Serán niñas Bra – respondía su amiga entre tímidas risas – no pequeños demonios -.

\- ¡Eso soy!, un pequeño demonio – escucho copas – anda, bebe conmigo un poquito -.

\- Sabes que tomare los votos apenas termine mi último año -.

\- No tienes idea lo triste que me pone saber que te enclaustraras, pensar que te volverás tan dura, como ellas, que no te permitas probar más vida -.

\- Bra… -.

\- ¡No!, déjame hablar; se que el que no tengas familia hace las cosas difíciles, y es tan injusto que no puedas ver el mundo… ¡recorrerlo!, permitirte ver el mundo, beber, comer – Bra era exactamente igual a mi - ¡La vida solo es una!, ¡No dejes que se te escape el mundo! -. El mundo… había tantas caras para el mundo, tantas formas de probarlo, y yo, quien jamás se puso tan si quiera un límite, tuvo que buscar la cordura en medio de las pestes, la muerte, la masacre, las injusticias y la soledad. Que caro me había salido, no quería nunca más oír esas voces en mi cabeza, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de si quería oír la voz de ella ahí, en cualquier caso: Bra y su constante parloteo habían sido la solución, una pasajera, pero solución al fin de cuentas.

Deseaba que no dejara de hablar nunca, pero no lo hizo, y yo me acomode sin demasiadas ganas en el sillón a ver la luna moverse durante la noche.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que decidí que era mejor mover las piernas, y cerciorarme que no era tan viejo como me sentía, o quizás no era viejo y simplemente me sentía cansado, no me gustaba estar solo, me daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo lentamente la batalla ante mis demonios mentales, y entonces volvía, como un niño estúpido a pensar en ella otra vez, a llamarla y con eso volver a sentir algo. A darme cuenta mediante el pasado que tenía, que seguía vivo. De haberlo visto un minuto después, seguramente me seguiría sorprendiendo el pensar en la callada amiga de mi hermana.

La forma en que se había hecho sangrar los brazos por mi presencia.

¿Cómo podía alejar todo eso de mí?

 _\- Eres mío – el rostro le resplandecía. Y no paraba de repetir esas dos palabras mientras me miraba fijamente y sonreía - ¿Lo entiendes? -, ella parecía incluso divertida con el comentario – mío, para siempre – las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, mientras mi pecho era cubierto por su cabello negro y largo._

 _Yo le sonreía, siempre le sonreía – te amo -._

 _\- lo sé, y por eso eres mío, Lord Trunks –._

Tantos recuerdos, y siempre, cada noche; buena o mala se prometía a si mismo que sería esta la última en qué pensaría en ella, ya no tenia caso de todos modos.

\- ay – lo hizo desviar su atención – que torpe soy, ¡hijo! – su madre fue hacia el rápidamente - ¿ocurre algo?, otra vez estas aquí -.

\- nada realmente importante -.

\- así que si pasa algo – su madre le sonrió.

\- no es importante, no te preocupes madre -.

\- ¿hablamos de tu aparato mágico ese? -.

\- no es mágico… -.

\- ¿Y tu crees que yo soy tonta?, se perfectamente lo que es – su madre rio y él le sonrió.

\- insisto en que no te preocupes -.

\- me recuerdas tanto a tu padre… - dijo ella con voz soñadora – era un mentiroso muy malo, siempre decía cosas así cada vez que tenía problemas -.

\- mama… - el no deseaba que volviera a pensar en él, no ese día que parecía contenta de tenerle a el y a su hermana en casa otra vez, pero sus problemas eran solo suyos.

\- ¡No te confundas!, me gusta que te parezcas a el – fingió creerle y asintió.

\- es hora de volver a la cama, madre – dijo el tomándola del brazo y guiándola por las escaleras.

…

Era una cosa inevitable. Y ahora ya no podía esquivarlas con tanta facilidad como antes.

Antes… antes estaba en el convento, era la solitaria _huerfanita_ poco agraciada que con absoluta resiliencia soportaba a las chicas que no la apreciaban mucho. Esa noche pensaba inevitablemente, repitiéndose a sí misma más de una simple vez que aquella enorme casa, con todos y sus flamantes invitados, con la gente que ahora comenzaba a conocer, con tal vez su única amiga durmiendo al lado y con la cariñosa mujer que la trataba muy diferente de como lo hacían las que vivían por las casonas aledañas a la congregación de hermanas; pero la sensación no se iba: no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Y ella ansiaba ese mundo con una desesperación abrumadora.

Ella iba a ser una monja un día, y había tomado esa decisión porque a pesar de precaria situación… sin padres, sin historia y sin demasiado amor, jamás le había faltado nada, y ella deseaba hacer lo propio, servir con ese grupo de mujeres que bajo su juicio, estaban atadas a una cosa que ella misma dudaba de su existencia _"- Que ingrata puedes ser niña – al ardor en sus piernas que aquel látigo le había regalado, la hicieron lagrimear – Jamás te ha faltado nada, posees la misma educación de todas estas jovencitas de buena familia, vistes decentemente, y aun así te atreves a poner en duda del Santo Dios Padre – otro golpe que hizo que se le humedecieran las mejillas, juro que sería la última vez que alguien pudiera hacerle algo como eso, aun si debía guardar silencio el resto de su vida_ ". Los huérfanos como ella no desaparecían del mundo solo porque ella se autolesionará, rezando por el bien de los demás, ella deseaba hacer algo, tenía que.

Pero veía la cercanía de alguien como la Señora Brief tenía con sus hijos… y ahora que no tenía labores que cumplir, aquellas ideas pasaban rondándole eternamente por la cabeza.

Apretó el crucifijo con mucha nostalgia, recordando, llamando un Hogar al único sitio que había conocido, pero aun así… con esa sensación de no ser del todo cierto. Se llamo tonta por ello, la Señora Bulma y su hija le habían abierto las puertas de su casa con mucho cariño y cordialidad, y ella solo pedía volver al pequeño claustro lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Aun despierta? – susurro Bra al girarse en la cama y abrir un ojo perezosamente.

\- ya he dormido – y no era una mentira, siempre dormía 7 horas justas, las raras ocasiones que no… de todas maneras despertaba a la misma hora.

\- Son nuestras vacaciones, quiero que conozcas las comodidades que una buena vida puede brindar -.

\- Y estoy enormemente agradecida con ello -.

Bra arrugo la frente, frunciendo el ceño – lo dices con la misma emoción con la que las monjas nos hablan de Dios, estoy segura de que hasta para ellas las aventuras de Jesucristo, después de recitarlas tantas veces también se han comenzado a aburrir de ellas – estiro la mano y todo con el dedo índice el vestido de dormir que ella le había regalado.

Pan por su parte no juzgaba lo que Bra decía, sus vidas eran completamente diferentes – de verdad lo estoy, solo que… he nacido para ser monja – sonó tan segura que Bra resoplo, aun si la misma Pan no creía esas palabras.

\- vale, pero podrías intentar el pequeño plan travieso que te idee mientras veníamos aquí – Pan sonrió un poco avergonzada, un poco divertida.

\- pescar un niñito rico, seducirlo y convencerlo de casarse conmigo mientras tomamos un crucero a un punto desconocido del mundo -.

\- exacto – ambas rieron – anda, intenta descansar un poco más, quiero que conozcas mi casa, te caerán bien los caballos, eras la más rápida en el convento -.

\- no, si no te importa, me preparare para dar un paseo en tus jardines -.

\- oh, está bien – la chica bostezo sonoramente sin si quiera preocuparse por cubrir su boca – son tus vacaciones, puedes hacer lo que quieras -.

Pan asintió, y fue rápidamente al baño a asearse, se vistió e intento acomodar su corto cabello lo mejor que pudo. Luego tomo el vestido que usaba para sus labores matutinas, sonrió divertida pensando en Bra _\- ¡No lo acepto!, ¡No me pondré semejante cosa!, es el harapo más feo que he visto -._ Soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca para no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque cuando salió, pudo ver a Bra otra vez revuelta en la cama, durmiendo cansinamente.

Y solo después de haber tomado aquella vieja capa, salió de la habitación. Después, y solo después de pasar todas las habitaciones contiguas intentando ser solo un discreto fantasma que apenas respiraba, se permitió relajarse, le agradaba estar sola, corrió emocionadamente la larga y preciosa escalera de mármol, sonrió al abrir las puertas que el día anterior la llevaron al jardín.

Bra tenía un punto, que no era tonto ignorar. Estas eran las primeras vacaciones que tenía en su vida, ella durante las mañanas en el convento se aseguraba de ir a ver a todos los animales y darles de comer, junto a las demás hermanas. El trigo a las aves, la piel de la fruta y verduras para los cerdos, el agua para las ovejas y la avena para los caballos, después de eso regaba felizmente las plantas, para estar lista en su clase de herbolaría y jardín con las demás muchachas. Las flores del convento eran la única cosa más hermosa que le gustaba ver durante sus mañanas.

Y era difícil para ella escoger una por sobre la otra, y la primavera termino por convertirse en su estación favorita debido a que las lluvias matutinas o de medio día, hacía que el olor de estas inundase por completo los salones del convento.

Debió imaginar que debía de hacer un poco de frio, y así quizás ponerse su abrigo mañanero para salir, la humedad y el roció eran preciosas, sobre todo porque tenían el mismo efecto que la lluvia, pero por otro lado le entumía la piel, aun así insistió en pasear sin zapatos para sentir la frescura casi totalmente mojada del césped.

Noto que la luna aún permanecía en el cielo mientras el sol hacia su aparición por entre los arboles del bosque que colindaba con la propiedad. Y esa sensación en su pecho, era muy parecida a la felicidad, aun si extrañaba a los caballos del convento más que a nada, era como ser una princesa o hada, se rio de sí misma mientras se acercaba a ver las hojas y el estado de las flores, se acuclillo mientras acercaba su nariz a las plantas.

Había notado una cosa, se había enamorado, estaba segura… ¡Aunque era algo tan vergonzoso!, sentir aquello… ¡Mas aun por el hermano de su mejor amiga!, el corazón le latió fuerte mientras percibía el aroma de las rosas y el sol comenzaba a calentarle lentamente la piel del cuello.

\- Trunks – murmuro de forma tonta, mientras sonreía… aquel seria su pequeño y eterno secreto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey, hola a todo el mundo :)**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo orgullosamente el siguiente capitulo de Flores, quizás es un poquito complicado explicar esto, porque me estoy metiendo en un tema quizá aun Tabú para la sociedad en general, que es la religión, yo personalmente no me considero una creyente, y meter a un personaje que fueran creyentes férreos de estos dogmas, bueno… es realmente complicado, cabe decir que a pesar de que me encantaría que esto fuera solo una historia ROSA, en realidad creo que no podre lograrlo, quienes hayan leído mis tonterías, mis queridos fics, mis hijos medio fenómenos por esos errores que no puedo evitar cometer… espero de corazón que alguien disfrute esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndosela a la comunidad de Fanfiction :3**_

 _ **En fin, saludos a ustedes :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombresdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
